


Harry's Sweater

by kitkat03



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Draco Malfoy Isn't a Complete Bitch When Stressed, Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, a.k.a. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat03/pseuds/kitkat03
Summary: “You know, Potter, it’s quite fascinating how you manage to make something as simple as doing homework exceedingly complicated."“I know,” Harry replied sleepily, kicking his legs up so they were resting on top of Draco’s.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Draco is simply trying to finish his arithmancy homework, but that proves to be quite a difficult task when Harry Potter is snuggling up to you in the firelight.





	Harry's Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first post and one of my first ever oneshots. I've written a couple others, but this one is my favorite. Please feel free to leave constructive criticism and feedback in the comments. I always love to get outside opinions and tips!
> 
> Thanks loves, enjoy <3
> 
> Update 5/14/19: Thanks for 100 kudos! I'm not one to "uwu" but I feel that it is appropriate in this situation so...
> 
> uwu <3

“You know, Potter, it’s quite fascinating how you manage to make something as simple as doing homework exceedingly complicated,” Draco muttered, but he was smiling despite himself. Harry simply snuggled closer to Draco, gripping Draco’s hand in his own and resting a head on his shoulder. Their feet sat side by side on the coffee table in front of them, and Draco’s now (almost) forgotten homework sat on the arm of the sofa.

“I know,” Harry replied sleepily, kicking his legs up so they were resting on top of Draco’s.

Draco turned to kiss the top of Harry’s head. There was nothing that he wanted more than to stay in that position forever, with Harry snuggled against him and the fire lighting the common room around them, but as close as he was to forgetting it, he still had his mind on finishing his homework. “Alright Harry, time’s up, I have to finish this arithmancy homework. If I fail this assignment, I can kiss my perfect score on the N.E.W.Ts goodbye.”

Harry turned so that he was facing Draco and lifted his head off of his shoulder. With a forced pout and a mischievous twinkle in his eye, he said, “would you rather kiss me goodbye?”

It took everything Draco had not to roll his eyes, so instead he smiled sweetly and gave Harry a chaste kiss. “Goodbye,” he said perkily, pushing Harry’s legs off of his. Harry’s eyes narrowed and he huffed with frustration.

“You need a break, Draco. All you’ve done the entire day is work. Aren’t you even a little tired?”

Draco simply shook his head, now staring at his homework once again. At this point, Harry knew that Draco likely wouldn’t respond to any argument he had, and so he came up with a plan. Sliding off of the sofa, he ran up to his dormitory, grabbed his blanket, shrugged on his comfiest sweater, and ran back down. He then conjured two mugs of hot chocolate before reassuming the same position he had sat in before, only this time he was shoving a mug of hot chocolate into Draco’s hands and wrapping them both in the soft blanket. He smiled and rested his head on Draco’s shoulder.

Draco sighed and leaned his head so it was resting on Harry’s, closing his eyes, relaxing into the warmth and the coziness of the whole situation, before he remembered what he was supposed to be doing and he lifted his head. “Clever, Potter, but it won’t work. This assignment is imperative to my success in the class, and I refuse to do it in the morning,” he said confidently as he shifted out from under the warmth of the blanket. He missed the warmth immediately, but he compromised by taking a quick sip of the steaming hot chocolate that Harry had handed to him.

“But… but…” Harry muttered in defeat as he watched Draco set his mug of hot chocolate on the coffee table. “I’ll let you wear my sweater,” Harry countered, a triumphant smirk slowly playing on his lips. Draco bit his lip and looked at Harry’s soft sweater. It was one of the hideous Weasley ones. So hideous, in fact, that the idea of wearing it should have repulsed Draco entirely and without a doubt. However, as he was in the habit of stealing Harry’s sweaters often, he knew how comfy they were, and the offer was very enticing. _Very enticing might be a slight understatement,_ Draco thought to himself. He loved to steal Harry’s sweaters because they were warm and smelled like him, and Harry knew that, which was obvious by his smirk, but Draco couldn’t let his willpower falter for a sweater that he could steal another time. _Not just any sweater,_ Draco’s brain argued, _Harry’s impossibly soft, perfect, ugly sweater, and it even comes with Harry himself!_ Draco shook his head and lowered his eyes, swallowing as if it would somehow push the thoughts out of his brain.

“Love,” Draco finally said softly, resting a hand on top of Harry’s. “As tempting as that offer is, I’m so close to finishing this essay. The sooner I get this work done, the sooner we can cuddle, alright?”

Harry looked down at Draco’s hand on top of his and grumbled something that sounded like an affirmative. Draco gave him a quick kiss on his forehead (being careful to keep his hands off of the sweater, for he feared if he felt it’s warmth and softness again, his resolve would crumble instantaneously) before Harry scooted to the other side of the sofa, and wrapped himself in the blanket alone.

Harry was at a loss for ideas, for he was quite sure that Draco would find the sweater completely and utterly irresistible. Of course, he respected the fact that Draco needed to study, but he had been studying all day, and the N.E.W.Ts were still months away. Harry hated seeing Draco as stressed as he had been all day, and he just wanted him to relax and take a breather.

After a few minutes of plotting, Harry had one last idea, and he knew that if this didn’t work, nothing would. He slowly crawled across the sofa, back to Draco, and gently pulled the parchment and quill out of Draco’s hands, ignoring Draco’s affronted expression.

“Harry, what on earth are you doing? I told you-” Harry cut him off with a kiss, not at all like the one they had shared just a few minutes before. No, this kiss was deliciously slow and passionate, and it made Draco’s heart leap and his stomach turn in the best way possible. Losing his train of thought, Draco hummed lightly, letting himself forget his work so he could just enjoy the dizzying feeling of Harry’s lips on his, but Harry cleverly pulled back the second he noticed Draco getting comfortable.

Harry smiled and leaned back, admiring the redness of Draco’s cheeks and the shocked expression on his face. Draco, who was still leaning slightly towards Harry and breathing heavily, closed his eyes in defeat as his head cleared and he realized what Harry was doing. From the look on Harry’s face, it was obvious that he knew he had finally won.

“Potter, you bastard,” Draco sighed, giving Harry a look somewhere between frustration and desire. “Fine, I give in, just get back over here.”

Harry tilted his head and pursed his lips in a poor attempt to hide his smirk. “Oh, I probably shouldn’t. You still have to finish that arithmancy homework and all. I’ll just stay over here and-”

“Shut up,” Draco interrupted as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, pulling him onto his lap and instantly melting into the warmth of the embrace. Any responsibility that Draco had left was quickly thrown out the window as he slipped his arms under Harry’s (ridiculously soft) sweater, pulling him closer. Harry, taking Draco’s advice, simply smiled in victory and leaned forward to return the kiss.

“Draco,” Harry finally whispered as Draco peppered his neck with soft kisses. “Are you sure you don’t want to finish your homework?”

“What homework?” Draco breathed back, causing Harry to smile and wrap his arms around Draco’s neck in a tight embrace.

When Hermione found them the next morning, she couldn’t help but smile at the sight. The two boys were asleep under a soft blanket on the common room sofa, content smiles painting both of their faces. Harry was curled in Draco’s arms, and Draco was wearing Harry’s sweater.


End file.
